


The Ballad of Laghash

by storiesfromagreendreamer



Series: Works of a Quilted Multiverse [1]
Category: Nightfall - Isaac Asimov
Genre: Doom, Fantasy, Poetry, Science Fiction, The Long Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfromagreendreamer/pseuds/storiesfromagreendreamer
Summary: This poem is based on the short story Nightfall by Isaac Asimov.





	The Ballad of Laghash

The ballad of Lagash 

From the works of a quilted multiverse, and the poems of a quilted multiverse   
Dedicated to Isaac Asimov   
  
  


No shadows follow when you walk, 'cause there is no sun.   
  
No solars move on roads, but there are people on the run.   
  
You cursed for long, that all went wrong, now happens but no fun.   
  
Come Nightfall, doomsday, to make truth of all satire.   
  
  
  
  
Laghash is burning aflame in alive bonfire. 

  
Myths turn true, stories prove themselves dire.

 

Laughing at them no more, even the priest was not a liar.   
  
  
When there's no trace of the suns in horizon or higher.

 

 

 

  
Does the world end today? What day? There are no daylights.   
  


Run through streets, run through devils, through all loots and fights. 

 

Fight in the dark, fight all berserk, no one has left any sights. 

  
The long night is here again , wearing new attire.   
  
  
  
  
  


 

Laghash is burning aflame in alive bonfire. 

  
Myths turn true, stories prove themselves dire.

 

Laughing at them no more, even the priest was not a liar.   
  
  
When there's no trace of the suns in horizon or higher.

 

  
  
  
  
So, burn all that you have, burn all dumb and deaf.   
  
Until you get rid of you, yourself, your belief.   
  
Make a candle of all that you hold dear, all the things you desire.   
  
Two thousand years passed, tells the galactic empire.   
  
  
  
  
  


Laghash is burning aflame in alive bonfire. 

  
Myths turn true, stories prove themselves dire.

 

Laughing at them no more, even the priest was not a liar.   
  
  
When there's no trace of the suns in horizon or higher.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A tribute to short story 'Nightfall' of Isaac Asimov, which was first published in 1941, for the first time introducing the concept of 'the long night'.


End file.
